One Big Sneeze
by SquidtasticPlastic
Summary: Fevers? Spells gone wrong? A missing wizard? One big problem? The 7D have a whole lot to worry about this time, especially when Sneezy finds himself at the WRONG end of a magic wand.
1. Sniffles

Chapter One- Sniffles

"Grim, where are you?!"

Hildy tapped her feet on the ground, looking at the clock atop the wall. It had been an hour since she had woken up and she knew there wasn't a moment to waste! There was trouble to be made in Jollywood but at the moment, she was waiting.

Waiting for Grim.

The goofy wizard had been moving slower than usual, Hildy becoming suspect when she had to pull him from the bed. Grim had promised to get up, to join her in mischief making but he still hadn't come out from the bedroom.

"GRIM! **_GRIIIIIM!_**" the witch shrieked "Don't make me come up there! I will turn you BACK into a spider if you-!"

_"__UNNNNGH!"_

Hildy stopped once she was at the top of the stairs, a little surprised to hear such a moan.

"Oh, was that one of our undead pets….or did Grim get into the sugar skull cookies again last night?"

Hildy walked cautiously too the room, opening the door to see….

Grim.

The man was half lying on the bed, half on the floor, his long legs dangling on the floor and his clothes on in such a haphazard way that Hildy was stunned. Grim was NEVER a slob in his fashions so to see him so…so….

So messy!

His jacket wasn't even on completely, his wand clutched weakly in his hand.

"Grim? Lovey cakes?"

The wizard turn, his eyes blinking blearily but he smiled upon seeing his wife "H-Hi, witchy face. S-Sorry it's taking me so long to!"

A tickle in the nose.

Watery eyes.

"Ah-!"

"Grim?"

"AH-!"

"AH! AH! GRIM! DON'T-!"

**_"_****_CHOO!"_**

There was a FLASH, a SPARKLE, a great CRASH!

The Gloom's cottage instantly transformed, becoming-!

A gingerbread house?

And to match it all, Hildy found herself dressed in a frilly, pastel dress, Grim matching the ensemble with a suit outfit that looked just as ridiculous.

"Ew! EW!" the witch screeched, hopping up and down in disgust "Sugar pink and lace?! Get it off, get if off!"

With one flick of the wand, the house was returned to normal…but this time Grim was on his back, breathing heavily and feeling twice as bad as he had before.

"Sorry…" he sniffed loudly "I think its allergy season for me."

Hildy hovered over the man, picking him up rather roughly by the collar of his jacket. She took a few looks at him.

"Mm-hmmm…ALLERGIES. I'm sure."

Watery eyes.

Red nose.

Sweaty skin.

Labored breathing.

This wasn't allergies.

Grim had a fever. A BAD one.

"Grimmy, I hate to say this…" Hildy sighed, shaking her head "But me thinks you should spend a few days in bed while I do the trouble making!"

"What?!" the man coughed, trying to pick himself up "I'm telling you love-cups! Th-this is just ALLERGIES! A-and-!"

The man's eyes grew huge as he looked upon his wife, lip quivering.

"A-Are you saying that I wouldn't help you like this?"

Hildy just blinked, helping her husband onto his feet before shoving him into the bed "YES. Yes I am."

Low blow.

"You can try to hide it Grimwold, but I know a sick wizard a mile away…." The witch said, conjuring up a thermometer, shoving it into her husband's mouth.

Up and up it went, the bulb hitting the top and glowing red.

"And you sir, are one hundred percent SICK!"

"B-But what about our plans?!" Grim said, looking even more upset as he sat up in bed and clutched onto his beloved "W-We were going to do so many terrible things today! Dye Queen Delightful's hair POLKA-DOT! Turn the river into month old pudding! I-it was to be our…Ah-!"

"Grim! WAIT!"

"AH-!"

"Put your wand down before-!"

**_"_****_CHOO!"_**

***POOF!***

And then the house was a monster truck stadium, complete with various monsters and creatures driving around, the Glooms in the middle of the track and huddled together as the enormous vehicles road around them.

"GRIM!" shouted Hildy "YOU'RE STAYING IN BED!"

"WHAT?!" the man said "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THERE ARE TOO MANY TRUCKS AROUND!"

* * *

><p>Not too far from the Jollywood castle, seven little fellows prepared themselves for the work day ahead.<p>

"Has anyone seen Sneezy?" huffed Grumpy, looking around for his wayward housemate "I swear, he's always missin' when I need him, but when I DON'T need him, he's blowin' everythin' aw-!"

Without warning, the little dwarf popped up from the cart Grumpy was about to enter "Hey Grumpy!"

Grumpy gave a shout as he fell back on his bottom, Sneezy smiling blissfully before him.

"Urgh…NIIIICE to see you this morning." Grumpy grimaced, the smile fake as anything "But now that I found ya, can ya do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure…" the younger dwarf smiled, hopping out of the cart "What do ya need me ta do?"

"I need ta check on the chickens today. Take in all the eggs they have. I know I'm gonna hafta deal with a lot of 'em so an extra hand would be useful!"

"Aw, of course!" smiled Sneezy, looking rather excited "I'll be glad ta give ya ah-!"

"Sneezy?"

"AH-! AH-!"

Grumpy knew what was going to happen next.

_**"**__**CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

With a great blast, Sneezy was sent into a tree, landing within it rather clumsily before toppling out. Grumpy began to rethink his plans for the day. He knew that Sneezy WANTED to help him but upon taking a look, it seemed that the dwarf's sneezing powers where even stronger on this day than they had ever been.

Maybe…maybe this was a mistake.

"Er…perhaps you should sit this one out. I mean, I can find one of the others!"

"Ah, it's no problem!" Sneezy said with a smile, after wiping his nose of course "Besides, the others are too busy right now! We wouldn't want ta disturb them would we?"

Grumpy smacked his forehead; this was only going to get more painful as the day went on.


	2. Sneeze

Chapter Two –Sneeze

"Now, I want you to stay here…" Hildy said in a motherly tone as she looked back at Grim "I'm just going out for a moment to pick you up some cockatrice soup. It's the PERFECT remedy for a wizard with a fever."

"But Hildy!" Grim whined, wearing his bunny pjs and clutching the covers "You know I HATE cockatrice soup! Its bitter an' nasty an' the stones get caught in my teeth!"

"But it works and you know it!" the woman huffed, hopping on her broom "And if you're a good lil wizard, I'll bring you back a special treat!"

"Can…can it be a bunny?" Grim smiled "I-I like bunnies!"

Hildy just blinked.

Grim; he was so sweet, he was so supportive.

But his brain wasn't always there.

"YES." She smiled "BUNNY. Something with….BUNNIES."

And with that, the witch took off, leaving Grim alone in the large bedroom. The man lay in bed in silence, the clock on the wall ticking loudly.

"I don't feel that bad…" he muttered to himself like a child "I don't know why Hildy is making me do this! I can take care of myself!"

"You? Taking care of yourself? HA!"

The wizard looked over, seeing Crystal Ball smirking over at him.

"'Member what happened LAST TIME Hildy left ya alone, Grimmy? You turned the house upside down, made GOATS come out of the faucet and need I remind you of all the frogs that were STREAMING from the cupboards!"

"I-I was just…."

Grim huffed again, pushing the table that the ball was on.

"I was just trying to SURPRISE Hildy with something! How was I supposed to know that GOATS would replace our water?!"

"Well, when you say a spell that goes 'Let the goats POUR', that tends to happen!"

Grim sniffed and coughed, feeling a little sicker the more he argued with the magic item but he wasn't fully convinced that he was that ill as to not join his wife.

"Not fair…stupid cold! Stupid bed! I wanna get out!"

"And WHERE do you think you're going?" asked the ball, watching Grim stagger out of the bed "Do you WANT Hildy to throw a fit when she gets back or is this something you two do that I was unaware of?"

Grim made his way to the closet to find his proper clothes. He coughed loudly but managed to dress himself.

"This is ridiculous! I'm in PERFECT condition to help Hildy terrorize Jollywood! In fact-!"

The man reached for his wand, spinning it in the air.

"In fact, to show her that I'm FINE I'll….I'll cast a spell to turn those Ds into MICE!"

"Oh, mice?" the ball said in a patronizing voice "Hey, maybe then you'll have someone who matches you intellect to talk to!"

"Why thank you!" Grim bowed, the insult going right out the other ear. He puffed out his chest proudly "When I come back with a cage full of seven mice, Hildy will be so PROUD of me that she'll-!"

A coughing fit.

A HUGE coughing fit.

Grim went to his knees, coughing so hard that Ball was surprised that no one in the next kingdom could hear him!

"Whoa! Not good!" the magical item said "Man, if I had HANDS I'd be able to help ya up there-!"

"I-I'm okay!" Grim hacked, rising to his feet and getting on his broom though he did so clumsily. His head was starting to spin and his body felt both overheated and cold at the same time "I-Is that just the wind?!"

"I'm sure the wind passin' through your skull isn't strong enough to make you feel THAT bad! Get back in here!"

"NO!" the wizard sniffed and sneezed "Not until-! I-! AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And with one sneeze, Grim BLEW himself out of the cottage and towards the forest of the seven D.

Speaking of D…..

* * *

><p>Sneezy and Grump were busy away, collecting the eggs from the chicken coop, Grumpy keeping talley and Sneezy happily collecting them for the older dwarf.<p>

"Let's see…" Grumpy said to himself as he went over the list "Matilda laid seven eggs."

"Seven!" sang Sneezy, looking at the eggs in the basket.

"Gertrude had only five…"

The sniffling little dwarf plucked the eggs from the nest and added them to the basket "Makes a total of twelve!"

Grumpy nibbled on the eraser, continuing his count "For Susie, there was thirteen."

"Baker's dozen!" laughed Sneezy.

Grumpy frowned. Yes, Sneezy was being a big help for him but for some reason, the dwarf as just as jolly, and annoying, as Happy was.

Heck, maybe HAPPY would have been less distracting.

Oh wait, his songs.

Grumpy quickly retracted the thought.

"Okay, we only need ta look in two more next an' we'll be done for the day."

"Hey, great!" smiled Sneezy as he rushed ahead, carrying the basket in his hands "Lemme get those for ya! I mean, ya did most of them already!"

"No, no, no!" the grumpy dwarf said in worry, trying to pull his friend back "I've got it covered Sneezy! There's a REASON I wanted ya ta stay in the back!"

It was too late. Sneezy was already moving towards the two hens, basket still in hand as he looked over at them.

"Hey Penelope, Candice! Ya have any eggs for us?"

The two small hens clucked happily as they moved out of the way for Sneezy to see.

Both had three perfect brown eggs in their nest. The dwarf smiled as he took them, adding them to his collection.

"Well, this collection should make for a fine omelet, don't ya think?"

Grumpy was still a little cautious, moving slowly towards Sneezy to take the basket "Erm, yeah. But-!"

"See? An' ya thought somethin' bad was gonna-!"

In that moment, Penelope suddenly rose up, flapping her feathers in the air.

And with those feathers, one floated down.

Down, down, down, ever so gracefully.

Grumpy saw the tiny feather.

And his heart stopped right there.

He KNEW what was going to happen.

Sneezy was much too preoccupied to see what was happening but he turned.

And the feather landed RIGHT on the tippy tip-tip-tip of his nose.

_*Ding*_

A wave was about to be unleashed.

Grumpy put his hands to the side of his head, a pained look on his face "Yeah, I should have stuck with Happy on this…"

Sneezy felt an itch.

"Ah-!"

He felt a twitch.

"AAAH-!"

He felt-!

_**"**__**CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Chickens and feathers went EVERYWHERE, the tiny little coop leveled to the ground! As the dust settled, what should lay in the middle of it but two dwarves.

Sneezy stood in the middle of the mess, one of the hens resting atop his head as the egg basket was still held in his hands.

But if by some miracle from above.

Not a SINGLE egg was broken.

"Ah, that was a lucky break!" he smiled, looking down at the cache of eggs before him.

"Urgh! SNEEZY!"

The young dwarf gasped, seeing that Grumpy was stuck head first in the rubble, his legs kicking about furiously.

"O-oh, wait! I gotcha!" said Sneezy. He placed the basket of eggs on a beam and ran back towards his trapped friend, reaching down and PULLING Grumpy as best he could.

"Errugh! C'MON!"

Wow, Grumpy was REALLY stuck!

After so much pulling, Grumpy finally came free but at the same time, Sneezy found himself falling back…

And that's when it happened.

Sneezy tumbled back onto a board, the very same board he had left the basket of eggs upon. The beam LAUNCHED the eggs into the air and-!

And…

_**SPLAT.**_

Onto Grumpy the landed.

Sneezy was horrified at what he saw, rushing over to the older dwarf with clean hanky in hand.

"Oh! I am SO sorry, Grumpster!" Sneezy said in panic, wiping eggs off the dwarf's clothing as best he could "I-It was just an ACCIDENT! Ya know I would NEVER throws eggs at ya on pur-!"

Grumpy held out a hand, Sneezy going silent.

"It's not your fault, kid…"

The other dwarf sniffed back, a little surprised "Its…its not?"

"Naaah…" Grumpy sighed, standing up on his feet, eggs dripping everywhere "If anything, this is MY fault. I should have known somethin' like this would happen but, hey. I guess I was too foolish ta think I could avoid it."

Sneezy might have been young but he was no fool; he could sense the back-handed comment in Grumpy's words.

And it was those words that stung the little fellow in the heart.

What other way could Grumpy say 'Sneezy, you're too clumsy. Keep away.'?

"W-wait…" Sneezy shook "I-I was just wanted ta…"

"Just…" Grumpy waved a hand "Just go clean yourself up. I don't want the others ta think I had ya running around all day gettin' dirty."

"B-but what about you?"

Grumpy frowned, biting his tongue "Sneezy. Just take a break, OKAY?"

The dwarf nodded, walking back but once more.

"Ah-!"

_"__Not again…"_

"AH-! AH-_**CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Not only did Sneezy manage to launch himself away from the scene, he managed to BLOW all of Grumpy's clothing off, save for his red underwear of course. The dwarf looked down and groaned.

"Well, that could have gone worse."

Without another word, Susie flew atop Grumpy's head….

And laid another egg on his face.


	3. Miscast

Chapter Three – Miscast

"What do you MEAN you're out of cockatrice soup?!" Hildy screamed, slamming her fist on the counter "My husband is SICK and you don't have the very thing he needs?! It's not like that soup is hard to come by!"

"S-Sorry ma'am…" shivered the ogre salesman "They're having a strike over at the cockatrice factory! Too many workers were turned into stone so they all went out ta picket…"

Hildy slapped her forehead "This is great! Just great! We don't have any at home and with Grim the way that he is now, he'll be even WORSE without it!"

"Ma'am, may I suggest Leech Noodle Soup? It's very good for the blood."

The witch said nothing, storming out of the store and slamming the door, the entire building shaking.

"Oh, my poor Grimmy-Grim-Grim!" the woman sighed as she hopped on her broom "No soup which means more sneezing and MORE spells in our home! If this is how things are going to go, I don't know how long we're going to last!"

An hour, perhaps less?

With the way Grim was sneezing….

Of course, that would have been true….had he been home.

* * *

><p>Grim coughed horribly as he rode his broom through the air and as his fever became worse, his flying was not as stable. His eyes were starting to gloss over and his hands were shaking.<p>

But still, he could not let Hildy down! He had to show her that even sick, he could be helpful to her.

"A-Almost there!" the man coughed, his broom dipping dangerously close to the ground "When I find those D, I'll make sure to gift wrap the lot of them for my honey-hat-witch! Oh, maybe she'll turn into a CAT and-!"

More coughs. More sneezes. More ache and pains.

Grim was in NO condition to cast ANYTHING and yet he continued to fly. He put his hand to his head, feeling dizzy and sleepy.

"I-I should hurry up…" he moaned "Hildy will be home soon and she won't like that I left without leaving a note!"

His broom sputtered and shook but he kept going on, determined to find any of the dwarves.

And as luck would have it…..

"Darn it…I was trying so *SNNRK!* hard…" sniffed Sneezy, the poor little man walking through the woods alone, much too disappointed with himself to even go back to the cottage. He had made Grumpy upset and even though he knew the man had less than a sunny disposition on things, it still didn't mean he liked to leave his fellow D in a foul mood.

Grumpy was his FRIEND. He liked to make his friend happy and to hear such words of dejection?

Well, Sneezy felt as low as toad-wart in a smelly bog.

"Maybe I should just let him cool down…." He moaned, sitting on a log "H-He doesn't stay mad THAT long so-!"

An itch.

"S-s-so-!"

A twitch?

"AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Darn day lilies, they always did a work on his allergies.

The dwarf blew into his hanky, feeling even worse "Oh, forget it!"

"Ah-HA!" laughed Grim, looking through the canopy of the forest "There's one of those runts right now!"

More coughing came from Grim's mouth but the man knew he was on a mission! He had to capture that dwarf! Sneezy was much too upset with himself to even notice the wizard dive-bombing near him and just when it seemed like he was about to get scooped up…

"Oh, hello birds!" the dwarf said, tiny sparrows flying by "At least YOU'RE not mad at meh-!"

Why did it ALWAYS have to be feathers?

"AH-!"

Grim was coming in fast!

"AH!"

So close, so close!

_**"**__**CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

But as usual, he was so far.

Just as Sneezy let loose a hurricane force sneeze, he blew himself back and AWAY from the wizard, Grim a second off as he went CAREENING into a bush! There was a great CRASH but Sneezy was too busy wiping his nose to notice, blinking his eyes for a moment or two.

"Oh, did I miss somethin'?"

Grim twitched as he lay in the bush, a great deal of injuries to accompany the pain he already had from his fever.

_"__T-that lil guy has got a good set-a lungs!"_

Sneezy heard the voice from behind him, yelping in shock as he turned and saw the long pair of legs sticking from the bushes.

"Uh-oh! D-Did I hurt someone else?!"

What luck; first GRUMPY was caught in his nasal blast and now someone else? Sneezy was a hazard to EVERYONE'S health apparently! The dwarf darted over to the crash-sight, ready to help whoever he had brought down.

"Hold on, sir! Ma'am! Whatever! I'll have ya out in a ji-!"

"Urgh, my head!" Grim moaned as he sat up, sticks and leaves in his hair.

If anyone thought that Sneezy's sneezes were loud, they should have heard his SCREAM when Grim popped up.

"THE GLOOMS!" the dwarf gasped!

THE Glooms? Why was there only ONE?

"I mean…_**A**_ Gloom!"

Grim sniffed back loudly, standing over the dwarf "That's right!"

Both men stood still, Sneezy looking increasingly nervous.

Which dwarf was this again? They all had stupid names.

"That's right! W-w-whatever your name is!" the wizard corrected himself. He then laughed hoarsely, thunder booming and lightening crashing behind him "You thought you could *snrk!* get me by movin' round like some ninja dwarf? Ha-HAHA! Sorry, shorty but I got cha now!"

Sneezy was shaking in his shoes. He felt so much safer taking on the Glooms when he was with his buddies, but by himself?

By himself, he was up against a larger foe. One with MAGICAL POWERS no less!

But he had to remain calm, he had to remain brave! The little man sniffed back again, frowning up at Grim.

"W-what are ya doin' here?! An' where's your wife? Too busy throwing a tantrum?"

Low blow, Sneeze-Man.

Grim scoffed, taking out his magic wand "YOU'LL be seein' Hildy soon enough you big-nosed flea!"

Now, THAT was rude! How could Grim insult HIS features? Didn't he have a mirror of his own?

The little man put his fists up, hoping that Grim would feel some intimidation if he tried to fight but as Sneezy got a better look at Grim for himself, he noticed that even the wizard didn't look ready for a fight.

In fact, he looked…SICK.

VERY sick.

"Um, are ya okay?" taking a step or two back and hoping that whatever Grim had wasn't contagious.

The wizard sneered but his face dropped. A little choked cough rattled in his throat, putting a finger up "G-Gimmie a second!"

The man turned, coughing and sneezing up a great deal. Sneezy winced; man, that sounded HORRIBLE. Just what was Grim doing out if he were in THAT bad of a condition?

"Um, p-perhaps I can offer ya some honey tea?"

_"__N-nope!"_ Grim hacked, putting up a thumbs up _"I-I'm cool!"_

Grim felt as if he was going to pass out right then and there but he had one of the dwarves in his clutches! He couldn't let him get away now! Grim returned to his feet though it was clear from the sight that he was wobbling to and fro.

"O-Okay, STICKY!"

"Sneezy."

"Beezy! Let's get this over with!"

Sneezy growled in the face of evil!

_A silly, little cute growl but a growl nonetheless._

"Bring it on, WITCH BOY!"

"Oh, okay!" Grim laughed, zapping some of the vines behind Sneezy "Zaaaaaaaa-_**AP!**_"

Just like magic, wizard and witch magic of course, the once friendly looking vines that had rested behind Sneezy quickly transformed into strong, tight and most importantly MEAN creepers! They strung the little dwarf into their hold, Sneezy kicking his feet in the air as he shouted and fought for his life!

"Urgh, let GO!"

"Not just yeeeet!" Grim teased, spinning his wand "Just lemme put this spell on ya first and THEN I can let ya go. SO I CAN GET THE OTHERS!"

Oh no! Not only was Sneezy caught, Grim was just itching to get his hands on the others once he was done! Sneezy knew he couldn't let that happen but in his caught state, what could he possibly do?

He could IMPROVISE, of course!

The clouds grew dark and swirled overhead, the wind howling and roaring as Grim charged up his wand.

_Magic wand, without fail._

_What has big ears, and a long, long tail?_

"YES!" Sneezy suddenly said "What DOES have big ears and a long tail? Hmm, an elephant? No, their tails are SHORT! Some DOGS have big ears and long tails!"

Confusing the subject; that always worked. And considering how spacy Grim was….

"Hmmmm…." The wizard though, caught up in the dwarf's question "Well, lots of *hack!* things have big ears. My Uncle Walt had big ears, and so did his brother Roy!"

Sneezy began to pull the vines binding his feet. After a few moments of struggling, one finally slipped through!

_"__Yes!_" he whispered to himself, quickly going back to Grim "Wow, really! HOW BIG WERE THEY?"

Grim began to feel dizzy again, laughing goofily as he looked at the dwarf "S-so big that they were almost as goofy lookin' as YOUR ears!"

"Hey!"

Grim blinked, seeing THREE Sneezy-s.

"A-all THREEE of your ears!"

The wizard shook his head, his mind returning to him. What was he talking about? Ears, noses, SPELLS?

SPELLS?

"W-wait, a second!" Grim growled in anger, his face turning red "I see what you're doin' ya lil-!"

Gone.

"Um, did I cast the spell already? Wow, that was fast. I don't think I even FINISHED it!"

* * *

><p>"I-I just hafta hide!" Sneezy panted, running as fast as he could "J-Just gotta make it back to the cottage without-!"<p>

"COME BACK HERE!"

Sneezy looked back in dread to see Grim tearing after him on his broom, screaming at just how angry, and ill, the man looked.

"Oh, torn tissues!" the dwarf said "I can't go back now! I'll lead him home!"

Sneezy knew he had no power against the wizard but he was still sharp enough to trick him. He made a quick turn, jumping into the a low bush with Grim turning after him.

"Don't think ya can-! OOOOOOOW!"

While Sneezy was lucky enough, Grim found that the TALLER bushes were chock full of THORNS.

And did he feel them!

"Ow, ow, OW!" the wizard cried, getting stuck here and there "Why does it always have to be THORN BUSHES! I HATE thorn bushes!"

Down below, Sneezy rolled from his cover, looking up to see that Grim was much too busy to free himself to even notice the dwarf.

"Alright!" Sneezy cheered to himself "M-Maybe now I can-!"

A tickle.

"N-no! N-not naaaaaAH-!"

Sneezy clamped his hands over his nose, eyes watering over.

"P-please! I CAN-T!"

But there's no way to stop a sneeze.

_** "**__**AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Sneezy LAUNCHED himself backwards, hitting Grim on the underside of his broom with enough force to free the man from his prickly bounds.

"WHOA! TURBULENCE!"

Sneezy landed rather roughly on the ground, rolling a few times before stopping with a THUD on the back of a tree.

If Grim was suffering from a headache, it was only matched by the one Sneezy now had.

"OW!"

And a sore ankle? The dwarf's luck was getting worse and worse.

Sneezy attempted to hobble away but the pain was too great. He tripped, pulling himself into cover desperately but it was too late. Grim already had him in his sight.

His BAD sights considering how fuzzy his fever-induced vision was now.

"Heh, thought you could get away from ol' Grimwold, did'cha?"

Sneezy let out a pained groan, forcing himself on this feet "H-Hey, ya can't blame a guy for tryin', can ya?"

"Nope, guess not." The wizard smiled "So lemme give ya a reward! A FREE SPELL!"

Once more, the wind began to kick up around the two, Sneezy unable to escape due to his ankle.

"_Oh, I wish I would have stayed to help with the chicken coop!"_

_Stupid dwarf, you tried to fight!_

Leaves began to tickle a nose.

_Finally, I have captured you tonight!_

He could feel it coming.

_With this spell, you little louse!_

And then…

It happened.

Right at that moment, right at that SPLIT SECOND, Sneezy let loose another sneeze and thanks to all the dust and leaves that were around him, it was even stronger than before! Grim was blown off course but the wand was still charged and the spell still in his mind though with the way he was spinning, he was having trouble remembering the lines!

"AH! AAAAAAAAAAH! _Y-You little louse, get as big as a house!"_

Wait, WHAT did he just say?

"N-no! AS SMALL AS A MO-!"

There was a spark, there was a flash and without any more control over his actions-!

*ZAAAAAP!*

Sneezy screamed as he felt the magic coarse throughout his body, the blast powerful enough to knocked him and send him ROLLING back down the hill out of Grim's sight. And the wizard? He had been caught in his own whirlwind, the motions of the spinning making his stomach lurch and his head ache even more.

"Stop, STOP!" he wailed "I'm gonna blow ch-!"

BOOM.

CRASH.

And down went Grim.

Not too far away, a little dwarf sat up, his head spinning and his body a little twitchy.

But he was ALIVE and whole. He gasped, looking down to see if anything were misplaced or funky looking after having been caught in Grim's spell but as far as he could see, he was one hundred percent perfect.

"W-whoa, I'm okay?"

He was FINE.

Save for his sore ankle of course.

"OW!" the dwarf yelped, trying his best to stand up without causing too much pain to himself "Ow, ow…I-I'm sure Doc can help me with-!"

A tickle.

"AH-!"

An itch!

"AH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

A tingle?

Rather than finding himself LAUNCHED into the air, Sneezy felt….

ODD.

Very, VERY odd.

"Huh?"

A tingle, that's what he felt. It felt almost like how his foot felt whenever it fell asleep but the tingle wasn't isolated to his foot.

It spread throughout his entire body!

It was weird.

It was strange.

It was…over?

The dwarf blinked and rubbed his eyes. From the looks of things, nothing seemed different. He still had two hands, two arms, two legs.

One sore ankle…

"Huh…guess it was nothin'…" the dwarf sniffled, looking down towards the glen. The cottage wasn't too far away and he knew if he wanted his ankle to stop hurting he had to get back.

Get back to the others.

Get back to Grumpy.

Sneezy sighed. He knew he would have to face his friend sooner or later so what was the point of stalling? Even more, if he continued to stall the pain in his ankle would only get worse.

"Ya gotta be the bigger person in all of this…." The young dwarf said to himself, puffing out his chest as he hobbled back home "Ya gotta-OW! Face your-OW! Mistakes! Ouch…"

The sooner his ankle was treated, the better.

And so Sneezy made his way back to the cottage, unaware that a few yards away someone else was longing for home as well.

Lying in a bush, his clothes torn, hos body aching and cold, was Grimwold Gloom. While he was blown off course from the sneeze, he was lucky enough not to land TOO far from the valley but could anyone say Grim was lucky in the condition he was in? The poor man was chilled right down to the core of his bones, his head hurting like never before and his nose stuffed so badly that he couldn't even BREATHE through it. Burs, sticks and leaves poked and pinched his skin, the cold air chilling him more.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to be back in bed with his loving Hildy.

But his mind was much too frazzled now. He KNEW he wanted comfort but he was so tired and confused, he had no idea where home WAS now. Everything was blurring over, his eyes water.

"Ungh, I wanna go home to my bunny jammies!" he whimpered "A-an some coco an' soup!"

Poor Grim. What could a wayward wizard do, especially if they were sick?

"I wan' HILDY!"


End file.
